dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Fusion
That's me. That's me. The Wish Goku has gathered the dragon balls and asks Shenron to make Piccolo half saiyan. Shenron grants the wish. Meanwhile Piccolo was floating by a waterfall when his skin turn peach where was green but still has those pink areas and big ears. He also grew hair because most saiyans have hair. He flew to where Goku was asked him what was going on. Goku told about him the wish and gave Vegeta the second one. He wishes to be stronger than Kakorot. Shenron granted this wish and vanished. Piccolo asks why Goku did this. Goku says "So that we can do fusion." They do the fusion dance and form Picku. A New Evil Meanwhile in Hell King Piccolo,Evil Buu,and Omega Shenron do a three way fusion using the earings to form Omega King Buuiccolo who has a power level of 999,000,000,000,000,000. He blasts a hole out of Hell and escapes to earth. 7 Way Fusion? Omega King Buuiccolo finds Goku and his friends. Goku asks who he is because he seems familiar. He says"You should recognize me fool.I'm Omega King Buuiccolo a 3 way potara fusion of King Piccolo,Evil Buu,and Omega Shenron. I also have a power level of 999,000,000,000,000.". Goku is impressed by the power level decides to do a 7 way fusion dance with Gohan,Tien, Yamacha,Vegeta,Trunks,and Piccolo. They do it to form Hero. But it will only last 8 minutes. Fight Hero goes super saiyan 4 and fights Omega King Buuiccolo. Buuiccolo knows that the hero always wins and adsorbs Hero and now has a power level of 999,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Destruction From Within Buuiccolo teleports to the sun using instant tranmission. He says" It's time to turn the sun into a black hole and destroy the universe.Then use the dragon balls to rebuild it in my own image.". Hero tells him "Hate to rain on your parade but we all ready use them today so you'll have to wait a whole year to use them again". Buuiccolo says "No problem the creator can reactivate them whenever he wants but they wil be inert afterwords. At that point Hero defuses and the Z Fighters destroys Buuiccolo from within. Buiccolos Demise!! Buuicolo regenerates but the The Z Fighter use all their power to kill him for good. Vegeta uses the dragonballs to become immortal a year later. THE END OF THIS SAGA Live Saga A 1000 years ago there was an great evil so powerful that he could destroy the whole universe without even trying his power level was INFINITY. He was so powerful because he killed his whole race. He killed the Badians. They were the most powerful beings in the universe and their power levels were in the trillions. But one was so powerful he put the others to shame. His name was Live . But he wanted more so he built a tail like machine capable of drawing power from all evil in the universe and attached it to his back.He used this power to wipe out his whole race. The Surpreme kais themselves were terrified of him. So scared they used both the earth dragon balls and the namekian one to summon both dragons use their power to trap him in hell until now TODAY Vegeta has just become immortal and wanting to test Hero's strength wishes for Live to be freed from Hell in one year.Shenron grants this wish. Vegeta wished for it to happen in one year so the Z fighters could train and prepare for this new threat. LIVE'S FREEDOM!! King Yemma tells Live about the wish and that he can leave Hell to continue on his destruction of the universe.Live is very happy about this and goes to earth after killing King Yemma. Once he arrives he immediate gathers the dragonballs and wishes to be able recreate the universe in his own image after he destroys it. Shenron grants this wish and ask for the second wish.Live wishes for the planet to explode. Shenron grants this wish.All the Kais use their power to transport the Z fighters,Dende,and the dragonballs to the world of the kais. HERO KAI VS LIVE The Z fighters are told by the kais that Live's tail is his weak spot.Remove it and destroy it and Live will become alot weaker but even then he will be tough.They fuse to form Hero.The kais also fuse to form Ultimate Kai. These two fusions combine to form Hero Kai.He will only last 16 minutes. Hero Kai teleports to where Live is. Live is flying to the sun when Hero Kai shows up and grabs his tail. Live is shocked by this and uses his power to freeze time and being as ruthless as he is throws Hero Kai into the sun.Baba brings Hero Kai back right away so he can continue fighting.Hero Kai thanks her and gets back to work fighting.Live is surpised by this but also continues fighting. Live uses 1\3 of his power to fire a special galick kamehameha demon masenko of doom. Hero Kai dodges it . Live is getting annoyed and uses half of his power to do a buch of attacks at once including destucto disc,galick gun,planet bomb, kamemeha wave, dragon fist,masenko,special beam cannon,dirty fireworks,nova strike,ki blast, chocolate beam,eye lasers,chasing beam,cosmic cannon,and super explosive wave. He fires all off them at Hero Kai.Hero Kai then defuses and all the attacks hit Krillan at once. There is nothing left of him but his brain.Hero kai refuses back to together but is much weaker without Krillin.He uses instant tramsmission to appear behind Live and removes his tail.Hero Kai then destroys it. Hero Kai then forms an 100x universal spirit kamehameha destructo ball and uses it to kill Live. Hero Kai goes to kai world and uses the dragonballs a year later to bring back the earth and it inhabitants. He also wishes for him and his friends to be immortal. Shenron grants both wishes. THE END Trivia *This story is property of Supersaiyian11. *Anyone who wants to help can by adding a picture of one of the characters. *Live is evil spelled backwards. Category:Fan Fiction